Change of Heart
by Cradle of Lies
Summary: A YuukaxWriggle fic. A kind Yuuka and a evil ?  Wriggle, is there a reason for fighting?


**A/N:** hm... i don't know if i need to say this but, I do not own Touhou Project.

* * *

><p>"Ah, what a beautiful day it is," a certain flower youkai stretched out in the morning sunlight. "How are you all feeling this morning?" her voice reached her sunflower field, earning content rustles. "Ah, that's good to hear." <em>I hope that bug doesn't show up<em>, she thought as she shivered. _Too strong and so mean._ After doing her morning routine of tending the flowers, she went back inside to prepare a cup of tea. She hummed to herself as she walked back out to her porch, "I should-" she was interrupted by a huge bang coming from her field.

A certain firefly youkai then laughed. "It's the perfect time to play with you, Yuu-ka Ka-za-mi."

_Oh no,_ the flower youkai thought in horror, _she's here already._

"Yuuka! You're here aren't you?" her voice had a mock tone as she advanced closer to the wavy green haired woman. Stepping out of the sunflower field, her ferocious blue eyes met Yuuka's frightened red ones. "There you are."

"What is it that you want this time Wriggle?" the flower youkai swallowed the lump in her throat, readying her white parasol.

"The usual my sweet Yuuka," she licked her lips and pulled out a spell card. "Firefly Sign 'Meteor on Earth'!" Large rings of bullets were released, along with lines of smaller spiraling bullets.

"Tch," using her parasol, Yuuka deflected the incoming bullets. "The flowers are going to get hurt again," pain coated her voice. Taking out a spell card, she shouted, "Flower Sign 'The Reflowering of Gensokyo'!" Little yellow seeds shot out in a flower pattern, each with hope to damage the intruder and to replant the lost flowers.

"Ha! Like this will do any damage to me," the boyish looking youkai smacked away some seeds with ease.

"It doesn't matter, as long as these plants continue to live, it doesn't matter," Yuuka said softly.

"Heh, they will just wither anyways, so why bother even tending to them?"

"Because, these flowers will continue to regrow. No matter where the wind takes these seeds, they will grow and spread their own little sun."

"Wow, such a heartwarming statement," Wriggle sarcastically said.

"Hm," red eyes met with blue ones, "but isn't it the same with you?"

"What do you mean?" she scowled.

"You are a firefly youkai, so naturally fireflies are around you at nighttime. They can be the sun of the night, and you're the one who causes it. In a way, you too are the sun"

"W-what gibberish are you saying? Me? The sun? Please, I'm Wriggle Nightbug, all the bugs are at my disposal, thus making it easy to kill anyone when they least expect it."

"Hm, that is true, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the sun at night."

Shaking with anger, the Firefly youkai yelled, "I'm not the sun, I will never be one. Just like all these other insects, I'll just be a bug, something not needed." With that said, she flew off to the forest.

Staring off to the direction her opponent left, the youkai clad in red sighed. "Another day of fixing the fields. Sorry everyone," she apologized to the whole field. She was getting rid of the completely destroyed flowers, making support for the fallen, and properly planting the scattered seeds until nightfall. "Whew," she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I hope that made everyone somewhat more comfortable." A rustle was received. "Eh? At the edge?" The field responded with another rustle. "Okay then, I'll go check it out." Walking to the edge of the field, she spotted two black antennas sticking out. _What would Wriggle be doing here after nearly destroying the whole field?_ "Wriggle?"

The boyish youkai jumped, "w-what do you want?"

"This is my field, Garden of the Sun, is it not? Ah, but then again, only with the help of a certain firefly, will it truly be one a nighttime."

"What is this? Why are you being so nice to me after I have been destroying this place countless time?"

"Hm, then tell me this, why is it that you come back everyday, knowing that I wouldn't really fight back? Sure you are quite mean to make this place fall to ruins, but it should be boring by now."

"I-I..."

"And from what I've heard from these children," she motions to the flowers surrounding them, "you always come back at night to fixed up what you can." The night bug started to fidget as Yuuka approached her. "What I think, is that you really wanted to see me, right?"

"W-what nonsense are you spewing?" red rose up her cheeks.

"Wriggle, you tell me," the flower youkai cupped the other's chin. "What is your reason for coming here nearly everyday," she whispered as their lips were only centimeters apart.

_Those eyes, that voice, her fragrance, and her lips so close to mine,_ the firefly thought as she shivered. "Y-you," her breath hitched, "I wanted to be around you. I don't know why," she swallowed in attempt to moisten her dry throat.

"Are you, in love with me?"

"Love? I don't know. All I know is that I want to see you everyday."

"You could have just walked up to my house and said that you want to hang out. There was no reason for you to destroy this place."

"I don't know," tears fells from her blue eyes. "I just don't know. I just though that I could be you sun, instead of these flowers. The comment you made earlier today really made me happy, that you though the same way I did. I just didn't know how to express it."

"Then that makes you mine now," a smirk came from Yuuka.

"Eh? What so y-" she was cut off when a soft feeling against her lips.

Releasing the kiss, the flower youkai smiled, "don't destroy my field anymore and you can visit as much as you want."

"Y-Yuuka?" Wriggle brought a hand to her lips and stared at the woman.

"Yes Wriggle?"

"Th-thanks," she mumbled and ran off.

"Ah, I can't wait until tomorrow," Yuuka sighed in content and headed off home to go to bed.

Approaching the Garden of the Sun was a very shy youkai. "I hope it isn't too early," she mumbled as she entered the field.

"Too early for what?"

"Yuuka!" the night bug turned to the side to face the one she wanted to see.

"Good morning Wriggle," pulling her into an embrace, the flower youkai whispered into her companion's ear, "I love you."

In response, the firefly youkai captured the woman's lips with her, then bumped their heads and whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
